Zutara Book 4 Power in family
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: Zutaraian family-Mika has a secert that she doesn't even know about. Her fahter is worried about her but she's fine. Right, totaly fine though she's totally different...who's the next hire to the thrown anyway...what's going on?
1. Chapter 1

BOOK 4 Power in family

I was told before I was born before anyone of my older siblings were born. There was a war caused by my great great grandfather, and how my father and mother with their friends saved the world. Now there was total peace in the world. Well that's what it felt like too me and my siblings.

My father had plenty of free time to spend with us. But of course he had meetings. So we didn't see him twenty four hours in the day. Mother and Father taught my brothers and sister and me how to bend. If you asked me, I would tell you that Kako, my oldest brother looks like father. But his eyes and hair style are like Uncle Sokka's He's also a water bender like my mother. My sister Zuta, has mother's attitude, and father's eyes. She's a fire bender. Azuru, my twin older brother, looks like father. Some say he can act just like him or the Aunt we never met, Azula. He and I are double benders with green eyes. I'm Mika, very quiet. I usual keep to myself. People tell me I look very much like Azula and my mother together. But with my green eyes people see the difference.

I like to write a lot. Sometimes I don't think I'm important. See when I mediate with father, and my siblings, I focus on storing my energy and breathing. That's what you do. Sometimes I peck and see that Zuta's or Azuru's flames are higher than mine. They use a lot of energy. I might be weak but I can handle it. I love my family but sometimes I feel too different.

And most of the time, I can feel father watch me. He knows I can deal with my problems-but I think he worries too much.

* * *

Chapter One My Littlest girl

She is quite smart like her mother. But the thing was he never saw her practice. Truly practice, maybe that was just him, he knew girls practiced differently than boys. During mediation he usually took a peak at her to see if her flame was bright. But it was dim; it was always dim.

He heard Azuru ask to challenge her but she always refused unlike when Kako and Zuta practiced together.

So he finally decided that he and his wife needed to talk to her. "You are too worried about her, she's doing fine" she said. "But fine it is time anyway" Zuko smiled and kissed her hand.

Mika was in the middle of writing something in her journal when her parents called for her.

"Yes mother, father" she said in her timid voice. It wasn't like she feared her own parents; that was her voice small and fearful.

"Do you know what's coming up?" asked her father eagerly.  
Of course she knew. It was always this time of year. She didn't like it but she knew. "Avatar day" she answered.

"We would like you and Azuru to have something to present to Avatar Aang" her mother told her adding the always gentle. "I would love to see it also"

"Okay, I may have something" she said shyly. She had something alright she just never perfected because she was learning other things and when she had time to practice it was as ways near when she was too tired.

"That's great!" said Azuru coming right behind her. She jumped in shock, turning to her twin brother.

"Azuru you scared me again!" she said annoyed, maybe the only time she showed true meaningful emotion in front of her parents. She didn't mind it though, her brother was annoying like that.

"Sorry, I just want to know what you're going to do"

"It's a surprise. Later" she answered him in a sigh. She left after that.

"Well she's up for it" Katara laughed with a smile. She couldn't see why her husband was worried, Mika seemed perfect to her.

"I do believe so" Zuko smiled at his wife but then turned to his son. "You really have to stop that"

"Aw, but it's fun!" he whined.

* * *

Mika got to her room after talking to some servants. They were so nice to her and always greeted her. She got some candles and a jog of water. She was going to the families personal training area.

She looked around when she got there. "Good" she thought happily. "No one else is here" she set the candles around the small well and she poured some extra water into the small well. Lighting the candles with a snap of her hand she stood a few feet away from it.

First she focused on the water.

Pulling it into the air and keeping it there for a long time.

Then she focused on the flames on the candles.

Letting them rise up and around the bubble of water.

As the flames circled the bubble it grew larger. Soon it swallowed the cycling flames. As she was nearing the end of her practice performance, the fire now was one larger flame in floating in the middle of the larger bubble. As it was turning into a water snake to circle around the flame.

Mika heard someone's footsteps. She got scared and the entire thing had disappeared.

"Who's ....there...?" she said quietly. No reply just footsteps leaving.

Mika hated when she was being watched or when whenever someone sneaked up on her.

"Hey there sis" it was Zuta's voice as she entered the area. "Oh it's just you" she said. Zuta only shrugged.

"What do you mean, I just got here. I know when you want your privacy"  
"Never mind" Mika replied looking up to her sister with a smile.  
"Okay I guess I'll go then" Zuta smiled and hugged Mika, she then left looking for her brother.

Mika did her bending once again and it turned out beautiful.

The fire was one big flame floating in mid air.

The water snake curled around the flame, has if it was part of the fire. The she lowered her hands slowly and it slowly disappeared.

She cleaned the area before returning back to her room. She couldn't be happier she had perfected her gift and tomorrow was Avatar day. The only thing that bothered her was that it wasn't ready for her parent's special days. She put the candles away and quickly headed for the mediation room. She loved the privacy.  
Unknown to her, Zuko watched her the entire time proud of his baby girl. Yet unknown to Zuko it wasn't Zuta that Mika heard. It was someone else.

He quickly returned back to his lovely wife. Who was waiting for him in the garden "Spying on our daughter again ZuZu?" she asked him with a laugh.  
"Yes of course" he hugged her.

"She is the second most powerful girl I know"  
"who may be the first?"  
"the woman who loves me, Katara" he said kissing her gentle.

"oh really"

"yes for both can handle many things"

"so can you tell me what will be her performance?" Katara asked sitting on the bench.  
"No sadly I cannot; I shouldn't even know"

"see you don't even follow our own rules" Katara pouted. Zuko took his seat next to her.

"you're right; but rules are meet to be broken now and again"

"of course" and she splashed water on her husband she began to laugh as he quickly dried off and cupped water in his own hands.

Zuta and Mika were walking nearby.

"You know it's a good time to show them;" Zuta whispered to her sister.  
"Really?" Mika asked unsure. i I'm I truly ready to sho it to many people/i  
"Really" Zuta agreed. So Mika ran to her parents.

"Mother! Father I have something to show you!" she called running to them.  
"What is it Mika?" asked Katara when she arrived in front of them.

"It's the surprise for Avatar Aang; I actually really wanted to show it to you a long time ago" she paused and looked around the garden. "I figured it out, I don't think I can do it in front of a lot of people. But I'm ready!" she sounded so happy.

"Well then Mika show us" Zuko said to her.

And so Mika performed it for her parents. Katara was amazed to see such a beautiful work down with both fire and water. Zuko was even more amazed that she used a lot of power to control both elements. When she had finished she stood in front of her parents with a big smile on her face. She finally showed her parents now it was time to show the Avatar.

She was ready she hoped.

"That was beautifully done Mika" Katara gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on her forehead. Zuko turned out to be speechless.

"Thanks I'm glad I was able to show you" she replied.

Katara took a moment to think. "You know who she reminds me of Zuko?" she asked her husband.  
"Who?" Mika asked curious to see what her father would say.

"You of course" he smiled "Do you remember why?" Katara asked him again.

"Yes I remember now. It was when you faced old Master Pakku"

"Who's he?" Mika asked. Zuta laughed of course she didn't know of Master Pakku it was an old memory.

Kako came in juggling water balls. "The old guy Mom had to face; so she could become a stronger waterbender" he told his sister.

"That's partly it Kako" Katara said to him."It was so that I could continue waterbending to teach Aang how to waterbend as well on our journey. Remember I was only 14"  
When Kako the 16 year-old only waterbending son of Katara and Zuko heard this. All his water balls were in the air and so he hadn't paid close attention so all of it fell around and on him.  
"Oh...great" he was soak and wet. Zuta walked closer and handed him a towel.

"I told you earlier you would need this" Mika giggled she recalled Zuta had been carrying the towel the whole day looking for her stupid brother.

"Thanks Zuta" he said taking the towel from her to wipe his face.

* * *

hey thanks for reading the Zutara Books this one will be a lot longer in chapters I may go over the others and fix them up and maybe and other chapter or two so please review-if you don't I'll send Ozai to beg and pled and bake cookies till you do.

~Allyon

Oh I don't own Katara or Zuko just the kids


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm giving you chapter 2 for this book-like I said this one is going to be much longer then the last 3**

* * *

Chapter 2 Azuru's power

Azuru came into the garden holding an Ice bow in one hand and some arrows ready to be lit in the other.  
"Mother I need your help again" he said to her. Katara turned to her son.  
"What is it this time Azuru?" she asked looking at the items.  
"I can't get the Ice bow to stay an 'Ice bow' once I have the lit arrow on it" he complained and showed it to her and his father. Lighting an Arrow and Placing it over the bow as it melted away.

"I'll be right with you" she told him as he moved to the side. Zuko gave her a questioning look.  
"You have been helping him? Haven't you?" he wasn't mad jus surprised.

"A little here a little there. Who knew archery can be fun" she laughed getting up. "But we are teaching them Zuko so why can't we give them help as well"  
She looked over her sons bow. She laughed "Of course I should have seen this...how's you speed and accuracy"

"His speed if fine Mom" Zuta and Mika said in unison. Azuru nodded he was really fast it scared almost everyone.

"Let me see that" she said to Kako pointing to one of his waterballs, he tossed it to her and she immediately froze it.  
"Think fast" and she threw it to Azuru as it was about to hit him. But he quickly had a shield of fire to block it from hitting him.

"Wow" Kako said amazed. "Nice work bro"  
"Has fast as you father" Katara agreed with her assumption.

"No my dear he is faster" said Zuko.

"But mom what does this have to do with my arrows?"

"You need to aim and steady both elements. Focus on holding the bow steady before letting the arrow take control. The bow is allowed to disappear after you set the arrow or arrows free"

"Oh" Azuru nodded.

"May I see" Zuko asked getting a fire ball ready. Azuru had to think fast again. Suddenly the ball flew his direction. _'ice arrow'_ Azuru quickly pulled out an arrow froze it and shot it to the ball. Sparks flew everywhere.

"Shield yourselves!" Kako screamed ducking under the bench where his parents had sat. Zuko and Katara quickly hid behind Zuko's own fire shield.  
Zuta grabbed Mika and pulled a fire shield above them.

"Thanks Zuta"  
"No problem little sis" she sighed and looked to see what else was happening.

Soon the problem was over and Azuru was on his knees crying.

"I'm sorry" he said wiping the tears from his eyes. Katara hugged the boy.  
"It's okay now...it's not your fault...maybe it should've been done in a wider space. It's okay Azuru"

"No it's not" he told her.

"I didn't think fast enough of the right solution"

"You thought of a beautiful solution my son" Zuko told him. "It was my fault"

the other children agreed and Zuko frowned. But Katara kissed him and he smiled.  
"Yeah Azuru that was amazing I can't think that fast" Mika told her brother.

"No disagreeing with that" Kako said trying to get out of his situation.

"Can someone please help me?" he struggled. 'Did you really think, you could still hide under there, Kako?" his father laughed. Zuta joined in and shot a small flame at his butt. Kako shrieked and crawled out.

"OW Zuta that hurt...I mean it really hurt" he complained.  
"Thanks again." he rubbed his butt and smiled at his sister. Who nodded at him with a small.

"Well it's getting late come on you two time for bed" she walked out with Mika and Azuru flowing right behind both laughing.

"You know it's not that funny!" Zuta gave her brother a hug. "You'll always need me and yes it was funny" she told him "good night father" and she left.

"It's really time for you to grow up" Zuko laughed.

"What do you mean father?" Kako asked him. Well Zuko was right in his thoughts his son spent too much time acting like his uncle and not enough on his lessons.  
"Think before you act or speak it's not going to be easy for a girl to like you"

"But Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka seem fine"

"Will you find another woman like you Aunt?'

"No I guess not" Zuko nodded and was about to leave. "Hey…um…Dad?" Kako stopped him.

"Yes Kako?"

"I want to know how you get that scar on your eye?" for a few minutes there was nothing said. The wind blew and crickets began to sound. When Zuko finally spoke he sounded sad and serious. "Your late grandfather gave it to me. But that is the past no need to worry alright"

"Sorry Dad; I didn't mean to bring it up. I just wanted to know" and so he gave his father a hug. Zuko hugged the teen back."Thanks, you know how to cheer someone up. You'll find some I know" and so with that they both left the garden. Kako made way to his room and Zuko went to say goodnight to his other children.  
Katara was tugging Mika into bed.

"You alseep yet?" he whispered walking into the room. Katara would have his hair if he did wake his son up if it wasn't an emergency.

"No father not yet" he yawned.

"I'm proud of you. Azuru"

"But I wasn't ready"

"No, it was a fast move it and it was a smart move"

"Thanks, good night mother, good night father" and Azuru turned his head on the pillow to sleep. Zuko looked behind him to see his wife in the door way. "I'll go say good night to my daughters now"

"You go do that, Zuzu" she kissed his cheek and walked away.  
Zuko went into the next room. Mika was resting in bed with a candle nearby her note book closed and on her desk.

"Hi dad"

"Hey there baby, what you did for me and you mother today was wonderful. It was very well done"

"Thanks" she blushed and looked at her notebook.

"You know it's okay; I'm sure the Avatar will enjoy it tomorrow"

"Yeah I guess. But I'm still nervous"

Zuko leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you, your sister and brothers very much" then he went back to the door.

"I love you too dad. By the way mom wanted me to tell you she knew you would walk by"

"That means I'm in trouble, when I get to bed, doesn't it?"

"Yep" Mika laughed "night daddy"

"Good night Mika, sleep well"

Zuko was coming close back to the main bedroom where his love, Katara was waiting. So he decided to see his first baby girl.

Zuta was very smart; she knew things were happening when she wasn't around. Her blasts were always on target. She paid close attention to the stories that were told and she paid attention in her classes. Unlike her brother who didn't often enough. She was reading a book when she heard her father's footsteps.

"Father? What do you need" Zuko didn't even need to knock.

"How'd you know it was me?' Zuta laughed at that. "Well dad, ever since I can remember, watching people move about, finding out secrets. Knowing when Kako can forget instantly. And seeing mom isn't with you-I figured it was you"

"Good night then" Zuko turned away.  
"Night"  
Zuko went back to his and Katara's bedroom. He saw Katara was fast asleep. Well that's what he hopped. So she wouldn't yell at him tonight. But that might leave him a rude awaking the next day.

"Night dear" he whispered in her ear as he climbed into bed. "See you in the morning" he put his head down on the pillow. He heard a splash quickly sitting up he checked his hair and then the pillow. Both very wet  
"So that's why she was giggling" he thought he turned to his wife who was awake.

"Wet enough dear?" Katara giggled.

"Yes-and I was warned plenty too" he dried his pillow and kissed her.

"So we'll see everyone tomorrow?" She asked him sitting up with him.

"I believe so, defiantly the Avatar" he answered pulling her close to him.

"Zuko call him by his name for once in your life" she laughed."Even Zuta knew it when she was five"

"Of course she did Kako was the one who kept saying Aangy" they continued to laugh at the old memory.

"Well anyway Toph and Aang should be here in the morning. Suki will bring Sorra and Koshi"

"What about your brother?" He asked her.  
"I don't know, his letters where saying he was completely swamped with the south"

"Well we'll know in the morning"  
"yes" they rested back down. "I love you Zuko"

"you too"

They fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Please read and review and enjoy-or I will send Ozai on you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Avatar Day

The next morning Katara was up before anyone else, even the sun. She laughed quietly as her plan was already in motion. She planned to give her husband the greatest gift she could think of.  
As he had saved her from a freezing death she never got a chance to repay him. But today she would.

She walked to Kako's room to wake him. She would also teach her son something new as well.

"Mom?" he groaned looking up at her smiling face. He blamed his father for making her an early riser.

"shh...Kako...I need your help, get up" she told him she quickly waked to the door

"Mom it's early!" he complained sitting up.

"And you'll be up all night anyway" she sighed knowing she was right Kako got up and followed her.

She took him to the training area.  
"I'm going to surprise your father" she told him.  
"With what Mom, don't you do it enough anyway" he was still tired.  
"I'm not finished" she scolded him. "I will be surprising him and I'm going to teach you something right now"

"REALLY AWESOME! What is it a water dragon, No wait it's got to be a huge water whip. Come on mom you know I want to learn that!" the boy said extremly loud.

"Shush...now don't scream" she took a small knife and made a small cut on her wrist. Kako was about to scream and ask why she would do such a thing. When she put the knife down and with her free hand she took the water and it started to glow. She placed it over her hand and healed the cut.

"Mom, wow you mean I could be a healer. Even if I'm well a dude?"

"It doesn't matter about gender Kako." Katara shook her head with a small frown. "You know my small story with Master Pakku, I made the difference so all waterbenders can do something wherever they are and I know you're ready to learn"

"Oh, so what's dad's gift?" he asked interested.

"I'm healing that scar finally...before he wakes up" they left the training grounds and she looked at the sky. "He'll be up soon as well"

She allowed Kako went to go back to bed and sleep in for a few more minutes.

* * *

Katara got back to the room in good time. She gathered her water and it began to glow once again.

"Thank you for everything my love" she whispered in his ear and she placed her hand on his eye. As it glowed she moved over his face and began to heal the entire area.

Once she was done, she dressed in a long blue gown. It was finally Avatar day and elements would gather. She went to sit in the garden and wait for her family to awake.

As Zuko woke up surprised his wife wasn't with him in bed asleep. He had a gotten use to kissing her good morning as she usually moaned to stay in bed. But he did his normal routine and went to the shower. As he looked at himself in the fogged mirror he took a good long look he almost scared himself. His scar, the to be lifelong memory was gone he couldn't help but smile as he felt the new skin.

Katara couldn't wait to see her husband's face, or anyone else's face for that matter. So she had to relax her nerves by practicing. She had always dreamt of how gorgeous he would look without it. How many girls had gone after him before he had received it? That brought her memories to the other girl he had loved. One, they hadn't seen for 16 or so years. Her nerves ran cold with the thought.  
Kako had gotten up as well because he couldn't fall asleep, he also heard someone scream. Even no matter how well he acted like his uncle he just didn't have the gene to sleep in late, if he had already been up.

Zuko got dressed and headed for the garden. He knew Katara would be waiting for him. Once he saw her after passing many of his gasping servants and a few shrills.

"Do I look better without he scar?" he asked himself. She saw him waiting at the entrance. She ran to him as she neared him he lifted her easily and twirled her. "You're welcome my love" she laughed and kissed him.

"Why did you do this?" he asked her setting her back on the ground.

"Well..." she started touching his face gently.

"You turned good, saved my life, love me and for 16 years i wanted to do it but never had a perfect chance" she kissed him again his smile widened.

"Thank you" a tear came to his eyes. "It means so much"

"I know"

* * *

Kako wasn't with them he was walking the halls when his sister found him. "Do you know who screamed?"

"It was either Dad or a servant" he laughed. Zuta shook her head.  
"Do you know why they screamed?"

He shook his head he wouldn't spill the surprise to his sister or himself since he hadn't seen it himself yet.

"You hungry?" he asked her changing the topic.  
Zuta sighed knowing full well he wasn't going to tell her. She debated to either force him or wait it out.

"Mom is so right, you act like Uncle Sokka" she decided to wait it out.

"Come on Mom and Dad might be waiting" he said and they headed down to the garden.

"Do you remember?" he asked her.

"Barely Zuko-just the extreme cold and then you by my side"

"I guess I was....worried...didn't know what was going to happen"

"Your just saying that" she kissed again this time a longer more gentle kiss, which he continued pulling her closer to him and tip her to the side gaining more.

"OH DAD really!" Kako complained hiding his eyes like a child.

"Good morning to you too Kako" Katara laughed at him and sat back into her seat properly. Zuko turned to his children. "Good Morning"

"Dad?" Zuta she looked at him and he smiled. "Daddy!" she giggled like a little girl and ran to give him a hug. "Looking good"

"Thank you my daughter" he smiled he had shocked her as well.

Mika came in a few minutes later still tired. "Good Morning, where's dad and who's that?"  
Zuta got off her father as he walked to his baby.

"Mika by child, I'm right here" he chuckled. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and looked at him. The smile was his, the hair and his eyes.  
"Daddy, you look different!" she hugged him as he picked her up.

"Yeah Dad you do" Azuru said but no one saw him.

"Jr. Blue Spirit, where are you?" Katara said sternly looking around. The boy was going to the death of her if he wouldn't behave.

"Right here Mom" he showed up in front of her and gave her a morning hug. She hugged back but shock her head.

"Like I said, faster than me" Zuko sighed looking back at them."Hey that's my mask!"

"It is?"

"Where'd you find it?" Mika asked him.

"Yes Azuru where?" asked his mother they all moved back to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Okay fine, I got it from the training grounds around Midnight, didn't return it yet"

"Well it's almost a perfect fit" Katara sighed.

"Of course it is he is my son"

"Yes of course love, you had me more times as the blue spirit then as the prince" Katara laughed remembering something once again. Yes their love was based on events of the past and as they continued to love each other. Zuko frowned lightly but nodded the same, it was true she trusted the blue spirit before she had trusted him.

Some one knocked on the door but then came in.

"Sokka!" Katara cried happily removing herself from the table to go and hugged her big brother.

"Morning family" Suki said coming in as well.

"We weren't expecting you" she said to him.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you" he said pulling away from his sister. "Now Kako what's this i hear about acting like me?" before Kako got a reply out Sokka looked at the meal before them. "May I?"

"Sokka!" Suki and Katara yelled.

"What!? I'm hungry!"

* * *

Family Fun first....does anyone know who's going to be coming into play later on?

I don't own Avatar-just the OC kids


End file.
